Kisses and Lilies
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: For SALIMATHI!WAVE and Lambchop's birthday. Why does she keep kissing me? Mathilda panicks to a friend over a peck and a birthday present from Salima. Shoujoai


This is for the SALIMATHI! WAVE and for Lambchops Birthday! Happy Birthday Lambchop! Injoy!

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Mathilda sat up from her spot on the couch and muted her TV, before walking over to the front door.

"He--" she was cut off as a bouquet of paintbrush lilies were shoved into her face. She took them cautiously into her hands, before looking at the person behind them.

"Hey Mathi. Happy Birthday," Salima said with a grin, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Salima! Ah, Hi, thanks. Come on in." She moved out of the way and closed the door behind the redhead. She rushed into the kitchen to grab a vase for the flowers. "Just sit down somewhere, I'll be there in a minute." Salima listened to the water run from the kitchen tap, into a glass container.

"Those _are_ the kind you like, right?" Mathi walked into the room, sniffing the bright orange flowers.

"Yeah, how did you know I even like lilies?"

"Meh. Stupid Mao was down at a little café. I overheard her and Julia talking about your birthday, and that she couldn't find anywhere in town that sold paintbrush lilies. I figured you liked them and I grow them back at the house." Salima explained. "So what are you doing here all by yourself anyway. I figured you'd be out with your friends for you birthday." Salima asked, turning to the TV, only half watching it. She was more interested by the girl sitting on the chair.

"Miguel and Raul have been in France with Oliver since Monday, they don't get back until tomorrow." Salima frowned.

"Why don't you come out tonight with me then?" she proposed. "And for the record, I don't bite. Unless you ask of course. You can sit beside me." she continued with a bright smile.

"Whe-where are you going?" she asked, slowly making her way over to the red head.

"I don't know. I just figured we could go somewhere for your birthday or something, we'll go out for dinner." she answered.

"I'd like that." Mathilda answered, smiling shyly.

"Great! Pick ya up at 8?"

'Why does it sound like she's asking me on a date... she's not... is she?' Mathi blushed and nodded.

"Alright, bye then Mathi." Salima stood up quickly, pecked the girl on the cheek and was out the door before the pink haired girl could even blush.

"She... She kissed me again... Why does she keep kissing me? Miguel...!" she yelled, running to the phone and dialing the number Olivers house. Screw the long distance bill. She needed to talk to her friend.

' _Bonjour_,' the person on the other side of the phone answered.

"Um... Hi, May I speak to Miguel?"

'_Oh! Mathi, how are you_?' the person switched to Japanese and she asumed that it was Oliver that picked up.

"I'm good, but may I speak to Miguel please?" she asked again, playing with the hem of her top, the phone resting between her ear and her shoulder.

"_Hey Mathi, what's up?_" another voice asked.

"Salima kissed me."

"_What_?"

"She was just over here visiting. She dropped me off some Lilies, then asked if I wanted to go out with her tonight for my birthday. I said yes and she kissed me!"

"_Where?_"

"The cheek."

"_Oh_"

"What do you mean: 'Oh'! Salima just kissed me again Miguel!"

"_What do you mean again?_"

"She kissed me at the beach too. That day that we where out with all the teams."

"_You didn't tell me that. I'm hurt!_"

"What did you want me to say? And it probably would have went about as good as this is."

"_I don't see what the big deal is, Mathi_."

"How can you not know what the big deal is! A girl just kissed me. And not any girl! Mao-chan's worst enemy!"

"_I still don't see your point, if she went around kissing Mao, then I'd be scared_."

"Miguel! Don't joke!" she cried.

"_What do you want me to say? Do you like her?_"

"Of course I do! She's my friend."

"_Not like that, Mathi. I mean like like her. One know, the way I like Raul._"

"I... I don't know, Miguel. How would I know?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out on your own, Mathi. I've got to go. Talk tomorow. Have fun."

"Fine. Bye Miguel..." she sighed, and hung up the phone. Stupid, annoying boy. he never gave straight answers.

"Do I like Salima?"

* * *

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!!! THE DATE WILL BE THE SEQUAL. DON'T LIKE IT, TO BAD!  
I would have written another chapter, but I ran out of time. Sorry Lambchop!!!!!! I will get it to you though, ok? 


End file.
